The Maximum Ride Awards
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: The Maximum Ride characters have made the long journey from inside the books to FanFiction to present to you The Maximum Ride Awards, an award show celebrating the best in the Maximum Ride series, hosted by Max and Ratchet. The nominees and winners of the awards are my own personal opinion. Contains some FAX! The cover is a picture of Max. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.
1. Welcome To The Maximum Ride Awards!

Chapter 1: Welcome To The Maximum Ride Awards!

The auditorium was filled with various characters from the book series Maximum Ride. Most of the characters were chatting with one another.

The lights grew dim and the chatter stopped as the curtains on the stage drew back to reveal a podium. As everyone watched, a teenage girl with fair skin, brown hair with blonde highlights, and chocolate brown eyes with gold flecks in them wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, jeans, and solid white sneakers and a teenage boy with short and spiky black hair, muscular forearms, fair skin and dark brown eyes wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, black combat boots and black sunglasses and headphones walked out from backstage. They each held a microphone in their hands. The girl was Maximum Ride, better known as Max, and the boy was Ratchet.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to The Maximum Ride Awards! I'm your host, Max, and this is my co-host, Ratchet." Max said.

"You didn't introduce me properly." Ratchet said to Max.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Instead of just saying "I'm your host, Max, and this is my co-host, Ratchet, you should have said "I'm your host, Max, and this is my amazingly awesome and good looking co-host, Ratchet."

"You're not that awesome, Ratchet." Max said. "And I don't consider you overly good looking."

"So you think I'm ugly, then?" Ratchet asked. "Ouch."

"I think your looks are average." Max said to Ratchet. "You're not drop dead gorgeous, but I don't wanna gauge my eyes out to keep myself from looking at you."

"Now, let's bring out the awards so they'll be ready to be presented!″ Max exclaimed.

A roadie had been hired for this award show. He dragged a shopping cart full of golden trophies, and all of them were in the shape of a miniature version of Max, who was flying, her wings fully spread out. The gold on each trophy was very shiny. The trophies were brand new.

″The winner of each award gets a brand spankin` new trophy in the shape of one of the sexiest girls on the planet! How fucking awesome is that?″ Ratchet exclaimed to the audience.

Max, who was slightly disturbed that Ratchet, a guy she didn't know very well, had called her sexy, scolded him for swearing, because Gazzy and Angel were around. ″Ratchet, don't swear around Gazzy and Angel!″

″I'm sure you've done your share of swearing around them, Max.″ Ratchet countered.

″She has.″ Gazzy and Angel said at the same time. They were sitting in the very front row.

″Let's get this award show started!″ Ratchet exclaimed.

**A/N: The only thing I own is The Maximum Ride Awards, as well as the golden Max trophies. Please review this chapter!**


	2. Best Group

Chapter 2: Best Group 

″The first award that will be presented is the award for Best Group.″ Ratchet said. ″The nominees are the Flock, Fang's Gang, the Erasers, the Dumb-bots, the Flyboys, the M-Geeks, the One Light, the Doomsday Group, and the Krelp. ″ Ratchet said.

″Why the hell are the Erasers, the Dumb-bots, the Flyboys, the M-Geeks, the One Light, and the Doomsday Group nominees for the award for Best Group? They should be nominated for Worst Group!″ Max exclaimed.

″There's no award for Worst Group, Max.″ Ratchet said to Max.

″Oh, right, I forgot about that.″ Max said, chuckling slightly. ″Silly me.″

″Votes for who should win the Maximum Ride award for each category came in last week, and me and Max counted all the votes three days before the show, and whoever got the most votes for each category would be the winner of the Maximum Ride award for that category.″ Ratchet said to the audience.

The roadie that had been hired for the award show ran on stage and gave Max an envelope, then he ran backstage.

Max read from the envelope. ″The Maximum Ride award for Best Group goes to the Flock!″

On behalf of the Flock, Nudge, who was wearing a white blouse, a black skirt that reached mid thigh and black flats accepted the golden Max trophy. ″Thank you so much for voting for the Flock to be the winner of the Maximum Ride award for Best Group!″ She exclaimed.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Best Boyfriend Material

Chapter 3: Best Boyfriend Material

″The next award that will be presented is the award for Best Boyfriend Material.″ Ratchet said. ″There are two nominees for this award, and they are Fang and Dylan.″

″The votes were relatively close, because according to various fans of the Maximum Ride series, Fang and Dylan were both pretty romantic.″ Max said. ″But, in the end, Fang won this award.″

Fang, who was wearing a white tank top, a black leather jacket, jeans, and black sneakers, walked up on stage and accepted the award, after giving a speech. ″Max, you're the most awesome girlfriend ever, and I love you so much.″ He kissed Max on the lips quickly before saying ″thanks for voting for me to win this award, you guys″ to the audience.

″I can't believe Fang won the award for Best Boyfriend Material.″ Ratchet said. ″I betted on Dylan.″

″Really?″ Max asked in astonishment. ″I thought for sure you would have voted for Fang, since you were a part of his Gang, and you were one of the people who supported him the most.″

″Before we even started counting the votes, I figured pretty much everyone was gonna vote for Fang, and I'm a lone wolf, so I don't do what pretty much everyone else is doing, so I voted for Dylan.″ Ratchet said. He looked at Fang in the audience and said ″sorry Fang.″

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Most Misunderstood Character

Chapter 4: Most Misunderstood Character

″The next award that will be presented is the award for Most Misunderstood Character.″ Max said. ″The nominees are Ari, Jeb, and Omega.″

″Why exactly are those three nominated for this award?″ Ratchet asked Max.

″You know why, Ratchet.″ Max said to Ratchet. ″People thought Jeb was a bad guy, but he was just...let's say...confused, and Ari was made to be evil, but some people think he was evil without being made to be, and Omega, who is classified as an antagonist, was not technically a bad guy, he was just following orders.″

The roadie that had been hired for the award show ran on stage and gave Max an envelope, then he ran backstage.

Max read from the envelope. ″The Maximum Ride award for Most Misunderstood Character goes to Ari.″

Ari, in his human form walked on stage and accepted the award. He said a gruff ″thanks for voting for me″ before going back to his seat.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Best Maternal Figure

Chapter 5: Best Maternal Figure

″The next award that will be presented is the award for Best Maternal Figure.″ Ratchet said. ″The nominees are Dr. Martinez, Anne Walker, and Marian Janssen, better known as the Director.″

″In my personal opinion, there shouldn't even be an award for Best Maternal Figure, because Dr. Martinez was the only true maternal figure in the series.″ Max said. ″Anne and the Director weren't even close to being maternal figures.″

Ratchet had to agree with Max on that one. ″It was very obvious that the winner of this award would be Dr. Martinez, and it is.″

Dr. Martinez walked up on stage and accepted the award, after giving a speech. ″I was very worried when Max got shot after saving Ella from those bullies in The Angel Experiment, and I didn't even know who she was, then after getting to know each other better, she became friends with me and Ella. Ella had said that having Max stay with us was like having a sister, and to me, it was like having a second daughter. When it was discovered in Saving The World and other Extreme Sports that Max was actually my daughter, I was over the moon. Ella, Max, you are the best daughters a mother could ask for. Fans of Maximum Ride, thank you for voting for me to win this award.″

Max and Ella teared up at Dr. Martinez's speech.

″Nice speech, mom.″ Max said to her mother, wiping her tears away.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. Most Tearjerking Moment

Chapter 6: Most Tearjerking Moment

″The next award that will be presented is the award for Most Tearjerking Moment.″ Max said. ″There are two nominees for this award, and they are Fang's death in FANG, and Ari`s funeral in The Final Warning.″

″The votes were relatively close, but in the end, the winner of the award for Most Tearjerking Moment was Ari`s funeral in The Final Warning.″ Ratchet said.

Ari, in his human form walked on stage and accepted the award.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	7. Favourite Couple

Chapter 7: Favourite Couple

″The next award that will be presented is the award for Favourite Couple.″ Max said. ″We will be including FanFiction pairings, even those who aren't really couples, nor ever will be couples.″

″The nominees for this award are Fang and Max, referred to as FAX on FanFiction, Ella and Iggy, referred to as EGGY on FanFiction, Nudge and Iggy, referred to as NIGGY on FanFiction, Dylan and Maya, referred to as DAYA on FanFiction, Fang and Maya, referred to as FAYA on FanFiction, and Max and Dylan, referred to as MYLAN on FanFiction.″ Ratchet said.

″The votes were relatively close between FAX and EGGY, but in the end, FAX came out on top.″ Max said.

Fang walked up on stage and accepted the award on behalf of himself and Max.


	8. Best Villain

Chapter 8: Best Villain

″The next award that is being presented is the award for Best Villain.″ Ratchet said.

″The nominees are Anne Walker, Ari, Jeb, the Director, Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen, Gozen, Roland ter Borcht, the Uber-Director, and Mr. Chu.″ Max said.

The roadie that had been hired for the award show ran on stage and gave Max an envelope, then he ran backstage.

Max read from the envelope. ″The Maximum Ride award for Best Villain goes to Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen.″

Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen walked on stage and accepted the award.

″I was convinced Chu was gonna win.″ Ratchet said.

″No way.″ Max said. ″Chu isn't as psychopathic as Dr. Hans. Hans injected himself with a virus and cut off the end of his pinky. He probably experimented on others before trying a successful version of the results on himself. He seemed to have command over Mr. Chu and called him "Robert," and ordered him around. And not to mention, he tried to get me to go to Germany with Dylan and produce little mutant children. Chu is not as psychopathic as Dr. Hans is; all he did was kidnap me, then my mom, and dumped radioactive waste into the ocean, creating a group of sea monsters.″

″Yeah, Chu's not as psychopathic as Dr. Hans is.″ Ratchet agreed. ″No offense, Dr. Hans.″

**A/N: Please review this chapter! **


	9. Best Fight

Chapter 9: Best Fight

"The next award being presented is the award for Best Fight.″ Max said. ″The nominees are Fang`s fight with Ari on the beach in The Angel Experiment, my fight with Ari in The Angel Experiment; the fight where I killed him, and my fight with Omega in Saving The World and Other Extreme Sports.″

The roadie that had been hired for the award show ran on stage and gave Ratchet an envelope, then he ran backstage.

Ratchet read from the envelope. ″The Maximum Ride award for Best Fight goes to Max`s fight with Ari in The Angel Experiment; the fight where she killed him.″

Ratchet handed the golden Max trophy to Max, who accepted it on behalf of herself and Ari. She said a few words. ″I bet when people fight with their siblings, the fights aren't as extreme as the fights between me and Ari.″

Everyone in the audience laughed, even Ari himself.

″No, probably not.″ Ari said from his seat.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	10. Most Memorable Quote

Chapter 10: Most Memorable Quote

″The next award that will be presented is the award for Most Memorable Quote.″ Max said.

″The nominees are `I vill now destroy de Snickuhs bahrs!`, `Besides my fashion sense? I play a mean harmonica`, `You...are...a...fridge...with wings. We're...freaking...ballet...dancers`, `You're kidding, right? Please tell me you have a stronger motive for me than 'fair is fair.' Life isn't fair, Dean...Nothing is fair, ever. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I need to help you because fair is fair? Try, 'I need you to help me so I won't rip out your spine and beat you with it.' I might respond to that. _Maybe_`, `You looove me. You love me this much`, `Pick a tree. I'll go carve our initials in it`, `That is one of the many, many differences between you and me. I've got enough smarts to know that it is _never_ that simple. And I can make this more complicated than you could possibly imagine. See, you don't know _squat_ about me, _mom_. You have _no idea_ what I'm capable of! Just because you made me, doesn't mean you know what I can do; what I've done. And here's a news flash: my chip is gone. So you can take your spy ware and shove it!`, `Well, I have a highly developed sense of irony`, `She doesn't have soul. Have you seen her dance?`, and `you stand out like a fart in a church`.″ Ratchet said.

″It was hard to nominate any quotes from the series as a favourite quote, because there were a lot of good quotes.″ Max said. ″The votes were extremely close, but in the end, `I vill now destroy de Snickuhs bahrs!` came out on top.″

Gazzy came up on stage and accepted the golden Max award.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	11. Biggest Shocker

Chapter 11: Biggest Shocker

″The award show is almost over.″ Max said to Ratchet.

″Really?″ Ratchet asked.

Max nodded. ″We only have one award left to present.″

″Damn, time goes by really fast, doesn't it?″ Ratchet asked.

″It sure does.″ Max agreed.

″The last award being presented is the award for Biggest Shocker.″ Ratchet said. ″The nominees are the Flock temporarily splitting up, Angel being the Voice, and Max not saving the world.″

″The votes were extremely close, but in the end, me not saving the world came out on top.″ Max said.

Ratchet handed Max the award.

″Thank you for voting for me to win this award. But I feel like I don't deserve it. Me not saving the world is more of a disappointment than a shocker. The true winner of this award is Angel, because her being the Voice was really and truly the biggest shocker in the series.″ Max said. ″Come on up here, Angel.″

A surprised Angel walked up on stage and Max gave her the golden Max trophy.

″That was a nice gesture, Max. Thank you.″ Angel smiled at Max.

″No problem sweetie.″ Max hugged Angel. Angel hugged her back, then she sat back down in her seat.

Max and Ratchet turned to the audience. ″Thank you for coming to The Maximum Ride Awards!″ They exclaimed at the same time.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
